


with every heartbeat i have left

by chatnoirinette (maryssaj)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Romance, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryssaj/pseuds/chatnoirinette
Summary: For Love Square Fluff Week 2019. Series of unrelated fluffy drabbles ft. different sides of the love square.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 26
Kudos: 74





	1. i like the way your hand fits in mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 prompt: "I like the way your hand fits in mine."  
Kicking this off with Ladynoir :)

Hawk Moth struck late at night, after most of Paris had gone to sleep. The akuma victim, Nocturna, had caused an inky-black shadow to fall over the entire city, making it impossible to see—unless you happened to have night vision, which, of course, Chat Noir did. He was able to lead Ladybug by the hand to the perfect position, where she could strike Nocturna with her lucky charm—a flash-bulb camera. Nocturna was blinded long enough for Chat to cataclysm her staff and release the akuma. The damage was fixed before most of Paris had even realized what was going on.

As the magic ladybugs swirled around them and restored the glow of the streetlamps, Marinette glanced down and realized that she was still gripping Chat’s hand. She felt a blush bloom across her cheeks and hoped that her mask was enough to hide it. She glanced at Chat. He was staring silently down at their hands. No fist bump, no “buggaboo,” no “milady,” no cat puns. Not even a brag about having night vision. It wasn’t really like him.

Marinette frowned. “Something wrong, Kitty?”

“No, no. It’s just …” Chat looked up at her with a soft smile. “I like the way your hand fits in mine.”

Marinette blinked. Chat kept his eyes locked on hers, and his gaze was so warm that it made her melt a little. She smiled back. “It’s a beautiful night,” she said. “Maybe we can stay here a few minutes longer. If you want.”

Chat’s smile widened. “I always want to stay longer with you, milady.”

“Come on, then,” Marinette said. She tugged him along to a secluded corner where they couldn’t be seen by any passing Parisians on a late-night stroll. They sat on a bench side by side, still holding hands.

Marinette sighed in contentment. “No matter how often I see it, I can never think of anything quite as beautiful as Paris.”

“I can.” 

Marinette turned to Chat. He was still gazing at her with that soft smile. She felt herself blush again and was glad it was dark.

For a few more moments, she and Chat sat in silence, looking out at the twinkling lights of the half-asleep city. All too soon, their miraculous began to beep.

“We should go,” Chat whispered.

“I don’t want to,” Marinette said. “Not yet.”

“But we’re about to transform back.”

“Then close your eyes.”

Chat’s eyes widened in surprise, but in another moment his soft smile was back and he slid his eyes shut. Marinette closed hers as well. She felt the tingle of her transformation, the mask and suit dissolving around her in a shimmer of light that she could see through her eyelids. With her free hand, she felt around in her bag for a macaron and held it out. Tikki didn’t say anything, but Marinette felt her brush her cheek lightly before she took the cookie.

A breeze ruffled Marinette’s hair, and goosebumps sprang up on her arms. She was hyper aware of Chat’s hand still in hers. No suit. No gloves. Just his fingers interlocked in hers. She gave him a squeeze. In answer, Chat skimmed his thumb along the back of her hand. Her skin tingled.

She wasn’t sure how long they sat there. Maybe a minute. Maybe an hour. With her eyes closed and her hand wrapped in Chat’s, time didn’t really seem to exist. But eventually she heard the tiny but unmistakable sound of Tikki clearing her throat.

Marinette sighed. “It’s late. We really should go now.”

Chat’s voice sounded like moonlight spilling over the Seine. “I wish I could stay here with you forever.”

Marinette gave his hand another squeeze. “We’ll have to continue forever another time, Kitty.”

She felt him lift her hand to his lips. “Until then, milady,” he murmured against her skin.

For the third time that night, he made her blush. _ Stupid cat_, she thought. But she smiled.

She stood up and pressed her back against his so they were facing in opposite directions.

“Don’t look back,” she said. 

“Of course not,” came Chat’s voice, this time with a teasing lilt. “Don’t you trust me?” 

“Always,” Marinette said. She opened her eyes, staring straight ahead as she took a few steps forward. But then she stopped in her tracks. 

“Chat?” she asked.

“Yes?”

“I like the way your hand fits in mine too.”

  



	2. you smell like sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 prompt: forehead kisses  
It's Ladrien time C:

Adrien sighed as he sank onto his bed. It had been a long day, and it wasn’t even over. Fencing class, Chinese lessons, an awkward luncheon with his father’s snooty colleagues ... and to top it all off, he had a photoshoot later in the day.

He was deciding between taking a nap and playing Ultra Mecha Strike III when he heard a gentle tap across the room. He bolted upright. It was his favorite sound in the world. Because it meant that she was there. 

Sure enough, Ladybug was dangling from her yo-yo string outside his window. He beamed. Just like when they were battling akumas, she always came at exactly the right time.

“Hide, Plagg,” Adrien whispered. But Plagg had already zoomed off to hole up in his cheese cupboard. Adrien sprang out of bed to open the window.

Ladybug landed nimbly on the floor, retracting her yo-yo string. “Hi,” she said with a smile.

Adrien’s heart skipped a beat. No matter how often he saw her, her smile still made him feel like he was up in the clouds. Like he was stepping on air in his stupid perfume ad. 

“Hi,” he said. “How did you know I was free?”

“I …” Ladybug blushed and shook her head before offering a sly grin. “A superhero has her ways.”

“Of course you do,” Adrien said with a laugh. “Hey, I have a couple hours before my next photoshoot. Want to watch a movie?”

“Sure!”

Adrien grabbed Ladybug’s hand and led her up the spiral staircase to the second floor of his bedroom.

“See anything you like?” he asked. “I’ve got pretty much everything.”

“Hmm.” Ladybug’s nose scrunched up as her eyes darted around the shelves of DVDs. Adrien couldn’t help but grin. She looked just like she did when she was trying to figure out her lucky charm.

“Oh, you have the new Avengers movie? I never got to see it!” Ladybug reached up but couldn’t quite grab the DVD.

Adrien’s grin widened. “Need some help, Shorty-bug?”

“Hey!” Ladybug said in mock offense. But then she giggled. “You know, you remind me of Chat Noir sometimes.”

Adrien felt his heart beating just a little faster. “Oh … uh… really? Is that a good thing?”

Ladybug smiled. “Yeah. It’s a good thing.” She wrapped him up in a tight hug. “You’re always a good thing.”

“And you’re the best thing,” Adrien said. He melted into her, cradling his arms around her.

“You know,” he said after a moment, “I like that you’re a Shorty-bug. You’re the perfect height for me to do this.” He pressed his lips gently to her forehead and caught a whiff of her shampoo. He leaned into her hair and sniffed deeply.

“You smell like sunshine,” he told her. “And apples.”

“And you smell like lilac.” She paused. “And … cheese?”

Adrien felt his cheeks get warm. “It’s the Adrien fragrance my father makes me wear,” he said, half truthfully. “A lot more horrible than people think.”

Ladybug laughed and tilted her head up to look at him. Her eyes were as clear and blue as water, as deep as an ocean. He let himself drown in them, feeling a desperate and familiar ache stir in his chest.

_ I’m Chat Noir _ , he wanted to tell her. But he didn’t. He never did.

Instead, he whispered a different secret.

“I love you.”

Ladybug blinked. Her lips turned up in a soft smile.

“I love you too,” she whispered back.

Someday, Adrien thought, there wouldn’t be any more secrets between them. But for now, they were together, and it was enough. 

He pressed his lips to her forehead again as she snuggled into his shoulder.

She was everything. And that was always enough.


End file.
